7th, 8th, 9th
by glockcourage
Summary: Garbage dump
1. Chapter 1

**The Seventh**

 _ **Monday**_

That first day that I saw you…it wasn't a Monday, but it sure felt like it. It felt heavy…like a new start.

 _ **Teach**_

I could teach you about the force…behind my feelings for you…if you would just allow me. Please allow me.

 _ **Edge**_

I lay on the edge, cut open and suffering…all because of you. I looked upon your fleeing face…Did you see? I was begging you to heal me even when I seemed to hate you.

 _ **Forgo**_

I refuse to be without you. Whether I live or die…all that matter is…I must possess you. I cannot forgo this scavenger who looted my heart and threatened to thrash it with her puny little hands.

There is immense strength in those puny little hands.

 _ **Relace**_

You are the light and I'm in the darkness…And yet a bond existed between us.

That bond was severed…but something in both of us wanted to relace it again…and again, every time it's severed.

 _ **Brake**_

Don't let yourself, stop you from getting what you want. Do not apply the brake. Let it happen.

 _ **Wilt**_

A desert flower even used to a harsh environment would wilt without care. Damn you for teaching me how to care for a beautiful desert flower.

 _ **Inert**_

Let's stay like this, frozen in this moment. Me holding you while you fight me and this messy feeling that you have for me.

 _ **Hope**_

Hope…that is you.

I feel a new purpose…I feel life is precious once more.

How can a lowly scavenger make me feel this way…as if she's my queen and I want to do her bidding? And if she wants me to turn into the light then so be it.

 _ **Yahoo**_

I could not remember the last time I shouted for joy…but these days, my lips tight with displeasure, seen…but my heart, unseen, ridiculously thuds with excitement every time my eyes, my senses feels your presence.

That stupid organ that lives in my chest gives these tiny shouts of exuberance because you deign to look at me…worst, when you smile at me.

 _ **User**_

I shall use whatever power I have to possess you. You shall be mine and I will be yours.

Let's use each other to eradicate this loneliness…this longing to belong.

Use me, to make your light shine brighter.

I'll use you, to eradicate this darkness in me.

—o0o—

And to make sense of the word prompts, remove the 2nd, 3rd and 4th letter of each word and you get…

MondAY

TeacH

Edge

ForgO

RelaCE

BrakE

Wilt

InerT

Hope

YahoO

User

.

Hope you guys see it.

—o0o—

~8 9 16AF Psame RP12 23 17~


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight**

His mother is dead...he didn't push the trigger, yes, but that doesn't change the fact that his mother, the leader of the resistance is dead...

He feels it…her life force suddenly dimming and with it…his pain, his guilt grow more. He can't quash the latter and he can't unfeel the former. Elation, the feeling of another win doesn't come...same as that time with Han, the man he can't call his father…not after what he had done.

.

Her son...Ben Solo is truly gone.

His hatred for her... for what he thought she had failed to do… is the only thing that remains.

Eyes closed, Leia feels her life force diminishing.

But then she feels it, the call to live…to right what her son had done wrong.

In a way, she is to blame.

She understands it now...her son can't be redeemed.

.

They…he has killed her. He has killed his father, and now his mother...Soon, he will kill his uncle too then Rey. _He will do it._

He must. The only way to stop them thinking the worst about him...is to kill them.

.

She wonders if her son knows she's still alive.

No, she doesn't wonder anymore...She is dead to him.

Luke has just revealed that Ben probably thought he killed his uncle at the temple.

But Luke wasn't killed then. She isn't now.

But just like before...to Ben...no, to Kylo...that information that Luke then and her now is still alive is probably not important.

.

He killed his uncle Luke...

Only to find that his uncle is still alive after he had chosen the dark path... _No! No!_ He did not choose...He was pushed down that path.

It was for his survival.

If he knew...that Luke was alive then...what could have he done differently?

What would the feeling of not having that guilt choking him done to him? What decision he could have done differently?

He will never know. _Never._

.

If her son knows that she lives on...it will not change anything.

.

If his mother lived...If his hesitance has saved her…

If knowing that his decision to not push the button has resulted to something different ... maybe, it would have brought him a little bit closer to the light.

 _No! No! No!_ He screams. He's a monster...the guilt gnawing him will only stop when the resistance is crushed.

The resistance is more important than him to his mother.

She abandoned him to be murdered by his uncle.

She felt it—the darkness in him. She feared him...her own son.

And now she's dead.

Her son is dead too.

He has fully killed Ben Solo now.

.

There's no Ben Solo, only Kylo Ren

There's no going back...

No going back to Rey.

He must kill her too.

He must kill Rey.

 _He will do it._ He will kill them all...all the people that he loves...Only then, will the voice in his head that keeps saying that he made the wrong decision, stop.

He will crush the remaining light in his soul once he kills Rey. He will then not feel this pain, the heaviness of this ongoing battle of indecision.

He will wipe the temptation to take Rey's hand.

Because if he gives in... _how can he ever forgive himself?_

He can't. He has gone too far.

He's a monster...that is his mask.

—o0o—

~12 22 17 AF P 12 24 17~


	3. Chapter 3

**Eight**

Angry. Mad. Disappointed.

She feels all those things and more.

Why can't Ben let go of Kylo. He was so close to doing it...then he looked at Snoke's throne and wanted it for his own.

He wanted the throne and her.

He wanted the throne more than he wanted her.

She's so disappointed in him. Angry. Mad at him.

...She has expected him to choose her. Her parents didn't...he didn't.

The belonging she seeks...once again fails her.

...and if she can be honest with herself...it hurts.

.

She laughs as she hits the target from the Falcon.

If she can blast the First Order...all of them...she will, happily.

But she can't go after him again...that she can't do.

She will find the remaining resistance. She will save them. She can't save him but she will...save her friends.

Kylo isn't her friend. That makes him her enemy.

She thought Ben is like her who… _Nevermind_ what she thought. _She was wrong!_

Her anger...she will use it to fuel her yearning to help the resistance to rise again. Then _...then they will defeat Kylo!_

And he will know, he should have come with her. He should have chosen her.

Her, Rey, who is nothing…but not to him.

—o0o—

~12 22 17 P 12 25 17~

A/N: It's not even a proper story and it's too…cheesy. But, I finally wrote something again...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ninth**

 _ **Save The Planet**_

He just throws away the candy wrapper as he pops the candy into his mouth.

The girl with a half pony follows and picks up the wrapper, tapping the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

The boy turns around, and Rey has to look up. He's tall and gorgeous but that doesn't excuse him from treating the sidewalk as a garbage can.

"Here. This is yours." Rey extends her hand, her palm's out and cradled within is a small piece of plastic.

The boy just stares at the wrapper then at the face glaring at him. She's cute but that doesn't excuse her from accosting him _. "What are you? A scavenger?"_ he scoffs.

"And you're a monster," Rey retorts.

The boy laughs. Picking the wrapper from the girl's hand. "There… _am I redeemed?"_

—o0o—

 _ **Big Ben**_

Time…The commodity nobody can buy but everyone either needs or waste.

Looking at the hands of the clock…as they move, going around, finally both reaching twelve.

She glowers at the big clock's face. She's supposed to meet him here…at the spot overlooking the clock tower.

It's already pass their meeting time.

Thirty minutes ago, she still holds on to hope. Now, she's just mad for being pushed aside.

But the clock's hands don't stop for anyone. They just continue their race around their track…oblivious to the girl who has waited three hours for the boy.

No, he's not coming.

Waiting… she's good at it…but she can't wait for him to come to her forever.

Then her phone rings.

"I'm sorry," Ben's voice speaks softly over the phone. "I have made you wait. I prefer to give you my reasons in person."

Rey asks, "Are you still coming?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll wait," Rey answers. She can wait for Ben forever. He only has to say _, 'Please'._

—o0o—

 _ **Mozart's Piano Solo**_

Rey likes classical music. Kylo technically doesn't but...there's something about it that— _Okay_ she has made him like it.

Kylo's humming it to himself the notes of _Rondo Alla Turca_ when he realizes he only does that when he's happy.

 _It's a very happy piece after all…_

Suddenly, Kylo stops what he's doing as it finally dawns on him, _he hums the damn Mozart piece all the time now._

It's all Rey's fault. That girl is changing him…for good. He can feel it...Kylo will soon be doomed.

—o0o—

~12 30 17 AFP same~

A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing and faving!

And to make sense of the titles:

First: SAVE the planet

Second: Big BEN

Third: Mozart's Piano SOLO

Hope you guys see _'it'_. Hopefully for the Ninth. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**...Nine**

She just shot Poe. He did wrong going against Holdo but admittedly his heart is in the right place...so she set the blaster to stun.

If only her son is like him.

—o0o—

She grins. She finally meets Poe. The best pilot in the galaxy.

And as she talks to him...she discovers things that they both like: BB8...flying...tinkering with levers and wires...stuffs.

And he's cute...in a rugged way.

He may have done things that led the remaining resistance to dwindle in numbers but his heart is in the right place.

She doesn't doubt that.

Unlike Ben— _no Kylo!_ She has to start calling him by his chosen name. For a time, a brief time, she thought he was finally going to be on their side but she was wrong.

If only Kylo does things— _bad things_ —out of good intentions like Poe.

Both men are so alike but at the same time they're so opposite.

One man she can feel attracted to...the other, she can let herself love.

Time passes by.

The force that connects her and Kylo dwindles as the things they want differ. While the bond that she shares with Poe strengthens. They have the same ideals.

She loves Poe. And she is going to marry him tomorrow.

She knows…she has to tell that to Kylo Ren.

'Kylo... _please,'_ she whispers, calling him to her.

He still doesn't answer.

She feels like weeping...but she doesn't allow herself, that release.

—o0o—

~1 8 18 AF P same~


	6. Chapter 6

**(For Nine)**

 _ ** _Seven_**_

"I'll come back, sweetheart," Ben whispers softly the words into Rey's ear as he hugs her tight. _"I promise."_

"Come on. Let's go," Finn says.

"Please...just another more minute." Rey holds on to Ben, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry, Rey, but you gotta..." Finn forcefully grabs Rey's fingers to unclench them from around Ben, but failing miserably. "It's been seven minutes already," he mutters, looking pointedly at his wrist, at his watch.

Seven minutes worth of hugs should satisfy her until the time Ben fulfills his promise.

—o0o—

 _ ** _Bend_**_

 _ _"You will not bow before Snoke. You'll turn. I'll help you."__

He did not bow. He turned. She helped.

But there is a price to pay for his sins...

The newly established tribunal has decided that to snuff his life is not the payment they will ask of him.

They have afterall considered his other actions as well that had benefited the resistance.

What they ask is for him to serve under them...

To bow to them...

He grits his teeth. To be under somebody else's control...he won't do it again.

Then in his mind's eye...he sees Rey...

No more kneeling before a master but he will do this...he will bend his head in agreement.

He will be the weapon of the strengthened resistance.

—o0o—

 _ ** _Color_**_

 _ _"Please."__

That one word again from him and this time, she had to change her mind.

She stopped choosing safe and went to his side.

She knows it now...she would always belong with him.

She was about to commit to the biggest mistake of her life but she remembered...Kylo Ren was created because the people that Ben loved believed the darkness had already consumed him.

She believed it too...

She was about to marry Poe… But she couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry," she had told the man she thought she loved as she kissed him goodbye.

"He will only give you pain," Poe said, pity in his eyes.

"I know," Rey answered.

 _ _"Then why?"__

"Because with him I won't ever feel alone."

"I don't understand. You have- you had me."

Tears shimmering in Rey's eyes, she struggled to answer, "I... _ _I__ had the color blue and I shaded this empty area over and over wanting it to turn black but it wouldn't because it was blue...I really thought I could do that.'

Poe finally understood. "I can never replace him."

"Yes."

"You can't turn black into white."

"Yes. But I can turn it to grey."

—o0o—

~1 30 18 P 1 31 18~

The prompts __Seven, Bend__ and __Color__ are actually part of a cipher...

7 - e + a - n=

Bend/ 500=

Color -100 + S - r=

.

Solution? Anybody? Nobody? Rey?

.

.

.

.

.

Seven - e + a - n = Save

Bend/500= Bend/d= Ben

Color- 100 + S - r = Color - C + S - r= Solo

 _ _See 'it'? Yes? :D__


End file.
